


Всё для тебя, любимая

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Люциус Малфой провернул дерзкую авантюру. Но даже его блестящий ум оказался не способен предусмотреть все нюансы…
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057571
Kudos: 1





	Всё для тебя, любимая

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по ключу: «Он был уволен из борделя за разврат».

Да, это была авантюра. Самоубийственная. Может, и не стоило так рисковать. Наверное… Совершенно определенно не стоило! Спроси любого – так и сказали бы, что в их организации, что на той стороне, у противников.  
  
Но Люциусу Малфою не было дела до того, что скажут окружающие – свои или чужие. Что они понимают! Мелкие, жалкие, убогие в своих низменных, приземленных страстишках… Именно, убогие. Даже сам Темный лорд, не при нем будь сказано, не сумел подняться выше идеи захвата мира. Тоже мне, новаторская идея! Жалкий плагиат… Таких идейных идиотов на свете всегда хватало – и среди волшебников, и среди маглов.  
  
Тратить свою жизнь на такую ерунду? Пф-ф. Среди Малфоев таких глупцов никогда не было. Люциус надеялся, что и в дальнейшем не будет – по крайней мере, сын никогда не давал ему повода для подобного беспокойства.  
  
Сам Люциус примкнул к Лорду исключительно в надежде на дальнейшее возвеличивание своего рода. Финансовое, разумеется. А всю эту глупую gloria mundi Волдеморт пусть оставит себе и наслаждается ею, сколько влезет. Все-таки нищета – как репей: ее последствия никогда не вытравишь, как ни старайся. Так что Лорд безнадежен. Он ненасытен и оторван от реальности, ему подавай все и сразу.  
  
Зато ему, Люциусу, многого не надо. Он взял то скромное, что ему причиталось за риск, на который он пошел, примкнув к сторонникам Волдеморта, а теперь пойдет своим путем. И этот путь ведет к счастью. Такому, какое и не снилось Лорду с его грандиозными планами. Любовь – вот истинное сокровище этого мира! Волшебники должны понимать это острее обычных смертных. Современные маглы ничуть не умнее своих средневековых предков: они на полном серьезе считают магию способом добиться счастья в любви для тех, кому это не удается естественным путем. Но волшебники-то уже давно знают: никакая амортенция не заменит искренних чувств. Любовь – это дар свыше. Бесценное сокровище, которое дается бесплатно. Но дается оно не всем.  
  
Не каждый волшебник и даже магл (хотя у маглов выбор в разы шире) встречает в своей жизни такого человека, ради которого готов на все. Но Люциусу посчастливилось. У него была Нарцисса. Женщина, которая составляла смысл его существования на этом свете. Вот уже много лет он, до брака отличавшийся бурной личной жизнью, даже не смотрел в сторону других женщин. Они для него просто не существовали. Нарцисса заняла собой все то место в его сердце, какое раньше занимали прочие женщины.  
  
Нарцисса… Любимая, верная, нежная. Сдержанная и утонченная. И потрясающе красивая. Она стоила того, чтобы совершить ради нее то, что он совершил сейчас.  
  
Но Люциус Малфой не был бы самим собою, если бы не признался себе, что любовь к жене была не единственной причиной его поступка. Да, главной, но не единственной. Планы Лорда абсурдны и заведомо провальны, и с каждым днем это становится все отчетливее ясно. Так что из этого борделя надо выбираться. И как можно более быстро. Желательно, с минимальными потерями. Он ведь уже не молоденький. Ему хочется остаток жизни пожить спокойно, в свое удовольствие, а не слушать до самой смерти неумолчный шелест волн за высокой каменной стеною с зарешеченными окнами...  
  
Не сегодня-завтра всю эту гоп-компанию схватят и отправят туда, где им, собственно, самое место, а он, мудрый и предусмотрительный Люциус Малфой, останется чистеньким. И еще более богатым, чем раньше.  
  
***  
Люциус Малфой положил обратно в карман пузырек, купленный у Горбина и Бэркса – в синем флакончике не осталось ни капли. Бросил последний взгляд на сейф в своем кабинете – его дверца была расплавлена вокруг замка той жидкостью, которая содержалась в пузырьке. Что ж, Горбин не обманул: «Аннулирующая эссенция» хорошо справлялась и с самим металлом, и с чарами, наложенными на сейф.  
  
Хотя насчет чар Люциус Малфой все же не был уверен до конца. В конце концов, их накладывал он сам. Кто знает, может, горбиново зелье не сработало бы так аккуратно, будь это не его собственный сейф? Ай, да ладно! Кто будет в этом разбираться? У Лорда и его прихвостней не хватит ума даже на то, чтобы понять, чем это было сделано.  
  
Зато столь грубый взлом лучше всяких слов будет свидетельствовать о том, что подозревать в краже казны их организации можно кого угодно, только не владельца этого сейфа и дома, в котором он находится. Не нужно быть самим великим Мерлином, чтобы сообразить: Малфою как хозяину этого поместья проще было бы открыть дверцу сейфа в своем кабинете собственными ключами – вон они, позвякивают в кармане! Не в его интересах так портить обстановку. Только посмотрите: кромка роскошного шемахинского ковра у самого сейфа подпорчена упавшими на нее ядовитыми каплями! Попала пара капель и на драгоценный паркет…  
  
В сейфе сиротливо остались лежать два галлеона, тоже наполовину растворенные адской смесью Горбина. Он нарочно оставил эти монеты. Пусть думают, что грабитель спешил. Еще один довод в пользу того, что это был чужак.  
  
Взяв в охапку тяжеленный саквояж с галлеонами, Люциус Малфой аппарировал в Лондон. Заклинание сработало ювелирно: он возник прямо на верхней ступеньке крыльца банка Гринготтс и не провел ни одной лишней секунды на глазах у публики: гоблин-швейцар тут же услужливо распахнул перед ним дверь. Менее чем через час Люциус Малфой вновь прошел мимо швейцара, поощрив того монеткой, но теперь уже в противоположном направлении – на улицу. Существенно полегчавший саквояж Малфой без всяких усилий нес в руке. Его путь лежал в самый конец Косой аллеи, к Амберсу и Карнелиану.  
  
***  
У ювелиров он задержался надолго – все никак не мог решить, какой комплект лучше подойдет Нарциссе: изумруды в золоте или сапфиры в платине. Оба варианта были одинаково роскошными – самыми роскошными в этой богатой лавке! – но Люциус, обладающий тонким вкусом, все-таки не был до конца удовлетворен. Ему хотелось купить нечто, что напоминало бы саму Нарциссу, то есть было бы не только великолепным, но и изысканно-уточненным и при этом уникальным.  
  
Он изложил свои мысли старику, стоявшему за прилавком. Джаспер Карнелиан шмыгнул огромным носом, вздохнул, поскреб подбородок, посмотрел на клиента долгим странным взглядом и, переваливаясь, зашагал куда-то в угол. Малфой с любопытством наблюдал, как низенький толстый ювелир (ходили слухи, что у него в роду были гоблины) принес стремянку, поставил ее у одной из витрин, взобрался на нее и открыл верхний ящик витрины. Спустившись, он положил на прилавок большой бархатный футляр. Раскрыл его – и Малфой замер от восхищения: перед ним лежало воплощение Нарциссы, самая ее душа, отраженная в камне и металле благодаря искусному таланту ювелира.  
  
Это было широкое ожерелье из белого золота, большую часть которого составляла прихотливая вязь ажурного орнамента, пересыпанного мелкими бриллиантами. Внизу по центру, была розетка из крупных бриллиантов, а под ней – подвеска: огромный драгоценный камень в форме капли, холодного розового цвета с пурпурно-красным отливом. Да, это она, его Нарцисса! Ее внешняя холодность и внутренняя страстность. И идеальная внешняя форма.  
  
\- Что это за камень? – спросил Малфой, удивленно приподняв бровь.  
  
\- Александрит. Натуральный. У этого камня есть интересная особенность: при дневном свете он зеленоватый, а при свечах – розовато-красный.  
  
Вот как, значит. Днем – холодный, надменный, величественный. Ночью – страстный и горячий… В точности, как она. Эта вещь создана для его Нарциссы!  
  
\- Я беру это, – сказал Малфой и спокойно выслушал озвученную ювелиром немалую цену: у него в саквояже лежало как раз примерно столько.  
  
Задолго до этого дня он решил, что совершив поступок, который принесет ему свободу, изрядную часть денег он потратит на покупку украшения для Нарциссы. В память о том, на что он пошел ради нее. Это был большой риск.  
  
Впрочем, лично ему вряд ли что грозит. Он очень хорошо подумал, прежде чем идти на такое! Лорд ни до чего не докопается. Если только не подключит Снейпа. Но со Снейпом он, Люциус, уж как-нибудь найдет общий язык – звонкий язык галлеонов. Он уже давно заметил, что Северус, так же, как и он сам, ни во что не ставит идеи Лорда, хотя и отлично скрывает это. А вот деньги Северус, напротив, должен ценить, ибо вырос в бедности. Даже интересно стало, кого же Лорд в итоге обвинит в похищении казны? Наверное, того, кого Северус особенно не любит. Потому что выбор козла отпущения будет зависеть только от Снейпа. От Лорда в этой ситуации не будет зависеть ничего, как бы тот ни пыжился.  
  
…Ночью, при свете свечей, большая капля александрита мерцала всеми оттенками розового и красного, лежа между грудей Нарциссы. Полыхали яркими искорками бриллианты на шее. Кроме этого ожерелья, сейчас на Нарциссе ничего не было. Застегивая замок украшения, Люциус прошептал на ухо жене:  
  
\- Всё для тебя, любимая…  
  
Нарцисса ответила ему горячим поцелуем и, легонько махнув рукой в сторону канделябров, привычным заклинанием погасила свечи.  
  
***  
\- Люциус, я ценю твой вклад в наше дело, но вот это… – мертвенно-белая рука швырнула на стол газету. – Это уже выходит за всякие рамки. Всему есть предел! Отныне тебе нет места за этим столом, на наших советах. Я не могу полагаться на человека, у которого усердия намного больше, чем элементарной сообразительности.  
  
Малфой потупился. Выглядел он смущенным и испуганным, но на самом деле был страшно доволен. Все идет по плану.  
Северус получил от него немалую сумму за то, чтобы в своем отчете Лорду доложить о том, что проверка памяти Люциуса и Нарциссы Малфоев доказала, что ни один из них не совершал этой кражи. Люциус даже попытался осторожно узнать у Северуса, кого же тот наметил в жертву. Выбор был довольно широк – кто угодно из членов их организации, кроме Беллы: свою возлюбленную Лорд, естественно, не заподозрил бы ни в чем. Но Северус отмолчался. Да ладно, какая уже разница…  
  
Помимо этого, Малфою нужен был повод выйти из организации, да так, чтобы Лорд самолично изгнал его. Но именно что изгнал, а не уничтожил. Его фантазии не хватило на изобретение такого предлога, и тут на помощь снова пришел Северус. Естественно, за отдельную плату. Он переговорил с Ритой Скитер (Люциусу вновь пришлось раскошелиться!), в результате чего на свет божий родилась та самая статья, от которой Волдеморт сейчас пришел в такое раздражение.  
  
Нет, это не был «Ежедневный пророк». Это вообще не была волшебная пресса. На огромном столе в просторной столовой Малфоев лежала обычная магловская газетенка – из тех, что сами маглы именуют желтыми. Видимо, у Риты Скитер были свои выходы на коллег из числа маглов.  
  
С трудом сдерживая хохот, Люциус из последних сил изображал раскаяние. Его пробивало на смех и от нервного возбуждения, и от радости грядущего освобождения, и от вида той нелепой застывшей колдографии, какие в ходу у маглов. Дешевый газетный листок ходил по рукам, и виновник переполоха не отказал себе в удовольствии исподтишка наблюдать за тем, какое впечатление скандальная статья произвела на сидящих за этим столом.  
  
Они боялись. О да, они боялись! Даже сейчас, когда дело не касалось их напрямую. Боялись просто на всякий случай. В газету они таращились с недоумением. Он готов был побиться об заклад, что если бы Лорд только что не разъяснил им, что же произошло, никто бы и не понял, по какой причине Люциус Малфой вдруг засветился в магловской газете, да еще в таком странном наряде – белом балахоне и белом колпаке, с факелом в руках.  
  
***  
Да, Северус отработал свои деньги на все сто! Люциусу даже не пришлось фотографироваться в этом идиотском наряде: его лицо каким-то образом просто «всунули» в нужную картинку. Северус разъяснил ему, что это называется «фотошоп»: особенная магия низшего уровня, доступная даже маглам. С помощью этой магии удалось создать не только нужный снимок, но и целый подложный номер желтой газетенки и распечатать его в той же типографии, где она выходила – для достоверности.  
  
Затем Снейп, как они с Малфоем и договорились заранее, показал этот липовый экземпляр Лорду. И пояснил, что согласно добытым им сведениям, Люциус Малфой втайне от Лорда готовил отряд маглов в помощь их организации. Хотел сделать сюрприз господину, приведя ему новых сторонников. Но маглы раскрыли его замыслы, и ему пришлось спешно отказаться от этой идеи, а его магловские сторонники были упрятаны в тюрьму.  
  
Лорд отреагировал именно так, как от него и ожидали. Он засмеялся. Смеялся долго и скрипуче, а потом сказал:  
  
\- Когда я говорю, что вы все, вместе взятые, не стоите моего мизинца, вы, наверное, самонадеянно думаете, что я преувеличиваю… Вот! Вот наглядный пример! Я думал, что Люциус хитер, как змея, а у него мозгов не больше, чем у павлина… Чего, спрашивается, он ожидал от маглов? Что они ему спасибо скажут за то, что несет им свет истины? Вот и доигрался, привлек к себе ненужное внимание Министерства магии… Но даже не это главное. Зачем он вообще это делал? Неужели не ясно, что мне не нужны сторонники из числа маглов? Им нельзя доверять! Их удел – рабство, они – низший сорт!  
  
Северус терпеливо переждал всплеск эмоций господина, а потом тихо, с ядовитой усмешкой произнес:  
  
\- Насколько я могу понять, он хотел упрочить свое положение в организации и стать вашей правой рукой…  
  
Лорд некоторое время смотрел на Снейпа, обдумывая сказанное, а потом произнес:  
  
\- К сожалению, я не могу полностью избавиться от Люциуса: его поместье – идеальная штаб-квартира для нас. Да и деньги его всегда оказывались нам кстати, а уж сейчас, после кражи, тем более... Но его участие в делах организации надо свести к минимуму. Мне не нужны старательные идиоты, больше всего на свете желающие выслужиться!  
  
\- Вы совершенно правы, сэр: нельзя быть роялистом больше, чем король, – согласился Снейп.  
  
\- Всё, я отстраню его от участия в наших делах… О, если бы все наши проблемы решались так просто! Как продвигается дело с кражей? Ты напал на след?  
  
\- Я делаю все, что возможно, но пока никаких следов… Есть идея, что похититель (или похитители) – из числа маглорожденных.  
  
\- Что побудило тебя так думать?  
  
\- То, как расправились с замком сейфа. Чистокровный маг действовал бы исключительно заклинаниями. Волшебники из чистокровных вообще не подозревают о том, что такое кислота, а между тем здесь имело место применение кислоты. Магических же составов, обладающих подобными свойствами, не существует.  
  
\- И какую именно кислоту использовали? – Лорд посмотрел на Снейпа тяжелым взглядом, в котором сквозило подозрение.  
  
Но Снейп не дал поймать себя на крючок.  
  
\- В настоящий момент я это выясняю. Магловская химия хотя и имеет некоторые общие моменты с зельеварением, однако они все же во многом разнятся. Я должен поработать с соответствующими магловскими текстами.  
  
\- Так поторопись! – повысил голос Лорд и взмахнул рукой, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
  
***  
Снейп вышел. Лорд откинулся на спинку кресла, улыбнулся и вздохнул. Если бы не мысли о краже, он бы даже рассмеялся – счастливо и беззаботно. Не каждый день судьба подкидывает такие подарки, как эта идиотская статья!  
  
Он уже давно ощущал, что Люциус от него что-то скрывает.  
  
Поначалу ему казалось, что его скользкий друг каким-то образом узнал о его отношениях с Нарциссой, и эта мысль забавляла его. Он ждал, когда же у Люциуса, наконец, кончится терпение. Но Нарцисса уверяла, что ее муженек ни о чем таком не подозревает, и это даже как-то разочаровывало…  
  
Узнав о краже, Лорд стал подозревать Малфоя уже совсем в другом. Но когда прояснились обстоятельства дела, стало очевидно, что Малфой – последний, кто мог взять эти деньги. Ему не было бы нужды так портить интерьер своего кабинета, и у него хватило бы мозгов не действовать столь топорно.  
  
И вот теперь эта статья наконец расставила все точки над «i». Вот что, оказывается, скрывал от него Малфой! М-да, перехвалил он его, переоценил… Ну да ничего, ничего, все к лучшему. Сегодня он при всех объявит, что исключает Люциуса из их рядов. И посмотрит, каким тогда будет лицо Нарциссы. Пусть скажет спасибо, что вдовой ее не оставил! Хотя, может, ей именно этого и хотелось бы? Ну уж нет! Он не даст ей такой возможности, не освободит ее от мужа. Иначе вообще никогда не сумеет от нее отвязаться… Сейчас, когда так кстати подвернулась эта статья, можно будет под этим предлогом навсегда отодвинуть от себя Нарциссу. Наигрался. Хватит. И вообще, блондинки не в его вкусе.  
  
Самое худшее, что Белла все это время не давала ему житья своими сценами ревности. Что ж, теперь можно будет наконец порадовать ее. И сказать, что на самом деле всю эту затею с газетой провернул он, Лорд. Выследил, чем там занимается Люциус со своими идейными маглами, и навел на него тамошних газетчиков. Белла умница, она сразу поймет: изгнание Люциуса автоматически означает то, что Нарцисса больше не любовница Лорда. А уж он, Лорд, не преминет подчеркнуть сей факт перед Беллой:  
  
\- Всё для тебя, любимая…  
  
***  
\- Лилия… – пробормотал он.  
  
\- Что ты сказал, милый?  
  
\- Говорю, лилиями пахнет… Хороший аромат! Это твои духи?  
  
\- Да. Только это не лилии, а нарциссы. Думаю, ты догадываешься, почему у меня именно такой парфюм? – и Нарцисса Малфой хихикнула, как старшеклассница.  
  
Рядом с ним она всегда ощущала себя школьницей, сама не понимая, почему. И это ей ужасно нравилось.  
  
\- Конечно, понимаю. Но кроме того, что эти цветы твои тезки, их аромат еще и очень подходит тебе. Говорю это как зельевар со стажем. В чем-чем, а в ароматах я разбираюсь лучше многих…  
  
\- И не только в ароматах… – игриво прощебетала Нарцисса Малфой, снимая бриллиантовое ожерелье с розовато-красным камнем в виде капли и укладывая его в бархатный футляр. – Ты очень умный, Северус!  
  
Полуобнаженный Снейп, лежа на кровати и опершись на локоть, рассеянно наблюдал за ее действиями.  
  
\- Ты еще скажи, что я красивый… – с оттенком легкой грусти произнес он.  
  
Он знал, как ее заводят эти слова и как она, сама того не осознавая, любит изображать старшеклассницу, которая от души утешает некрасивого одноклассника. Ей нравилась эта нехитрая игра, ну а ему тем более: в свое время в школе, когда его еще всерьез волновали вопросы собственной внешности, ему не хватало именно этого. Лили считала его каким угодно – умным, прилежным, талантливым, но только не красивым…  
  
Нарцисса положила бархатный футляр в ящик комода и повернулась к Северусу во всем великолепии своей наготы.  
  
\- Конечно, красивый… – с придыханием сказала она. – Я всегда это говорила!  
  
\- Ты тоже очень красивая… – хриплым от страсти голосом проговорил он, раскрывая объятья.  
  
***  
Огромное поместье было объято тишиной. Напольные часы в коридоре гулко отбили три. Северус Снейп медленно откинул одеяло и осторожно спустил ноги с кровати. Потом встал и бесшумно подошел к креслу, на котором лежала его одежда. Сквозь легкие шторы проникал лунный свет, так что одеться на ощупь оказалось не так уж сложно.  
  
Пора было уходить: Люциус, который вчера вечером не без его поддержки переусердствовал с алкоголем, мог, проспавшись, внезапно заявиться в спальню обожаемой супруги. Так, как это случилось в прошлый раз, когда Северусу поневоле пришлось собрать на себя всю пыль, скопившуюся под кроватью Нарциссы. Он едва успел юркнуть туда, когда вошел Люциус – не аппарировать же было голышом! Хорошо еще, что была безлунная ночь, а свечи в канделябрах были потушены… Его одежду Нарцисса сумела незаметно подбросить под кровать лишь гораздо позже – после того как Снейп пережил жутких полчаса, ежесекундно ожидая, что кровать, которая ходила ходуном над его головой, вот-вот обрушится и похоронит его под собой. Повторения такого опыта ему совсем не хотелось. Надо было торопиться…  
  
Подойдя к другой стороне кровати, он наклонился и прислушался к ровному женскому дыханию. Нарцисса крепко спала. Пора было действовать. Он медленно подошел к комоду и осторожно потянул на себя верхний ящик, опасаясь, что тот зачарован. Но ящик открылся легко и свободно – судя по всему, хозяйка комнаты не утруждала себя никакими предосторожностями. Северус запустил руку в глубь ящика и вынул бархатный футляр. Положил его на комод, открыл и удостоверился, что внутри именно то, что ему нужно: россыпь бриллиантов сверкнула в лунном свете. Потом закрыл футляр и сунул его в карман мантии. Вынул волшебную палочку.  
  
\- Нарциссы похожи на лилии, но никогда не сравнятся с ними… – прошептал Северус и улыбнулся, наставив палочку на спящую. – Обливиэйт!  
  
И аппарировал в Хогвартс.  
  
Футляр он у себя в комнате даже не стал вынимать из кармана – так и повесил мантию на вешалку. Все равно утром идти к директору, нести ему добычу. Дамблдор будет доволен: казна Ордена пополнится неплохой суммой. Тем более что совсем недавно он, Снейп, порадовал его другой солидной суммой – той самой, которую выторговал у Малфоя за молчание о краже.  
  
Конечно, одной только передачей футляра Дамблдору дело с бриллиантами не закончится – директор отправит продавать ожерелье к магловским ювелирам опять же его, Северуса. Но ему не впервой выполнять задания своего патрона в мире маглов. Не Уизли же туда посылать, в самом деле… И вообще, торговаться с ювелирами – это пара пустяков по сравнению с тем, что ему пришлось вытерпеть для того, чтобы заполучить ожерелье. С риском для жизни лгать Лорду, ублажать Нарциссу, которая ему глубоко безразлична, таиться от Малфоя, который в общем-то, неплохой мужик – иногда так и хотелось признаться ему во всем… Ах да, и еще вдобавок изображать эту чертову хрипотцу в голосе, якобы от страсти!  
  
Снейп укрылся с головой одеялом. Завтра будет хлопотливый день, так что надо бы хорошенько отдохнуть. Но сон не шел. Он закрыл глаза, но от этого стало только хуже: он словно наяву увидел ту, в память о которой ввязался в эти идиотские разборки между амбициозными волшебниками…  
  
Будь его воля, он преспокойно ограничил бы свою жизнь скучным существованием заурядного школьного учителя, не имеющего никаких особых хобби и тем более, Мерлин упаси, каких-то особых амбиций. Потому что в той жизни, где нет Лили, ему, в общем-то, ничего особо и не нужно. Но именно в память о Лили и для победы Ордена, в котором она когда-то состояла, он, простой школьный учитель, нашел себе очень опасное хобби двойного агента.  
  
\- Всё для тебя, любимая… – пробормотал он, и тут благодатный сон наконец-то смежил ему веки.  
  
2019


End file.
